Castlevania: Spare the blood of the Innocent
by Mackyo-Star
Summary: A retelling of Rondo Of Blood from the dark side. Dracula grows weary of waiting for the new Belmont's overdue arrival, so takes matters into his own hands.


**Castlevania: Spare the blood of the Innocent** (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood © Konami)

Enjoying the far scenes of devastation, wild flames spreading with chaotic rage, a sly smirk stretched across the vampire's pale features at the sight of his enforced corruption, pleased by the havoc he had caused. To him, this view was simply magnificent. A vision of pure allure- watching as the irrepressible annihilation expanded out fiercely over the already tormented terrain. It was the perfect start to the perfect evening. He could even hear their anguished screams- lamentation of the innocent carried upwards on the night's haunting wind. The pathetic people of this world would not escape atonement for their existence, the Count's vengeance had only just begun... and not even their blood destined hero could prevent this ill-fated future of suffering. Detecting a disturbance, Dracula turned away from the window, his furrowed brow raising with intrigue. A chain bound body had collapsed awkwardly against the dusty stone floor before him, landing noisily as it joined the present other two.

"…As you requested." A voice of severity affirmed dutifully, disrupting the vampire's silent muse. The Count smiled smugly in regard to the latest contribution, clearly satisfied by what he saw cowering beneath his scrutiny. Death had returned, and it appeared that the vampire's loyal servants been successful in their set objective, superbly fulfilling their tasks. Gesturing to the newly acquired captives laid out on their knees, the reaper lowered the colossal scythe he wielded from across of his skeletal shoulders, thrusting the staff's wooden base beneath the jaw of the fallen young woman recoiling away from his master's feet. Roughly tilting her head upwards and forcing her hazy vision to look directly to the sneering vampire lord's, her lengthy lilac hair fell away from her eyes. She whimpered loudly, blinking back her petrified tears as she averted her gaze from the Count.

Dracula sniggered in response to the offering, moving away from the window to thoroughly inspect his prize. Observing the frightened females, he assessed them keenly, nodding with approval. Each maiden had a specific role to play in his little game. The twisted challenge he had set for the Belmont was about to begin. He just needed the appropriate bait to entice his prey to the castle and these fine specimens would act nicely. The vampire hunter would come, he had no choice. He wouldn't dare risk the lives of these three delightful beauties. Dracula's minions had acquired quite the selection from the ravaged neighbouring village, slaughtering the remaining citizens and burning every last building to the ground. He'd attained a pretty young nun from the blaze, the town doctor's only daughter, and lastly…the Belmont's stunning betrothed. Allowing his eyes to wander across each hostage, considering their individual values, he paused, frowning slightly; focusing his attention on an unexpected blonde whose presence he'd only just acknowledged.

"And this is?" Dracula scoffed, pointing to the tiny girl snarling with frustration, struggling to free her restricted hands from behind her back. She looked up to Dracula, glaring angrily, shouting out with resentment.

"Hey! I have a name, you know." The petite female screeched, screwing her face up with fury, and pouting in protest as the vampire attempted in vain not to laugh. The Count lifted the back of his hand towards his mouth, muffling his hilarity against it; unable to hide his obvious merriment in relation to her unanticipated valour.

"Feisty, isn't it? For something… so small." Dracula chuckled darkly, glancing to his undead accomplice as his arms folded leisurely over his chest. "She is of no use to me. Dispose of her."

Consenting with silent accord, Death avowed to the command, lowering his head respectively as he removed the base of the scythe from beneath the chin of the Belmont's beloved. The young woman screamed out in dread as the restraining staff was withdrawn, heaving herself back up onto her knees.

"No, I beg of you! Please, don't hurt Maria!"

"Bring it on!" Maria yelled, her overconfidence hiding her fear, her spirited eyes shimmering with courage. It was all for show, of course. Dracula could smell the anxiety seeping from her tiny body; see the involuntary shudders adorning her flesh as the reaper of souls menacingly approached. However hard she was trying to disguise her horror, he knew exactly how terrified she really was, and that would make her eradication even more rewarding to witness. Taking a seat, Dracula eagerly brought his leg up to rest over the other; sitting back against the plush cushions of the throne with anticipation- imagining the traumatized expression about to be forever etched on her youthful features as the scrawny teen surrendered to slaughter.

"Wait my Liege!" boomed a reckless request from an unfamiliar voice, the unforeseen interruption disrupting the forthcoming deed. Dracula's eyelids narrowed with annoyance as a man clothed in ceremonial dress hurried impatiently towards the captives. A purple hood was pushed back over his head, revealing a taut withered face. The intruder knelt attentively before the Count, apologising for the thoughtless encroachment, babbling some sort of absurd excuse. Lengthy green robes obscured the trespasser's toes, and glowing orbs of intense jade erratically encircled his frame, but Dracula knew of his identity, scrutinizing the sudden manifestation with eyes of irritation, suppressing an aggravated snarl. It was the dark priest Shaft, a newly formed ally to the Count and also his faithful supporter. It was because of Shaft's knowledge of the dark arts that Dracula's castle had once again been spontaneously resurrected prior to the past century's calling. The priest had devoted his soul and pledged his very allegiance into serving his newly restored master. It was because of this commitment that Dracula was even contemplating his appeal. Anyone else would have been brutally slain for such arrogant impudence in his presence. Lazily lifting his chin from his hand, Dracula indicated for Death's forthcoming carnage to cease and the reaper instantly obliged; moving away from the shaking child, drawing back his blade.

Shaft thanked the Count for his boundless generosity, gradually rising from his knees to set his sights on the young blonde's quivering throat. Extending his arm, ghostly fingers emerged from beneath his silken sleeve, yanking the girl upright with magic, directing her upwards towards the ceiling. Shaking her like a rag doll, Maria dangled limply from phantom clenched fingers, choking violently as her glistening blue eyes unwilling rolled back into her head.

"I can think of something more fitting for her before she departs this world... if you'll allow me the opportunity, my lord. I'd like to manipulate her mind, see if she'll play nicely with the Belmont boy. I sense great potential within her. Her talents could prove useful to us."

Dracula dismissed the dark priest wearily, groaning as he spoke. "Do as you please. Just remove her from my sight."

"I beg of you. Please, spare her. She's only a child!" The Belmont's maiden desperately pleaded, only to be unsympathetically silenced by Death. Turning grimly, the skeletal spectre struck the young woman harshly across the face with the flat blade of his scythe; the sharp blow knocking her backwards, launching her body helplessly across the carpet. Skidding to a stop at the foot of the throne mounted stairs, slumping, weighted down by her chains, the corner of her lips began to bubble with crimson, her hot cheek burning from the impulsive assault. Dracula watched with fascination as the Belmont's suitor pushed herself up again, ignoring her obvious pain. Appealing to the vampire lord, her welling eyes futilely requested for mercy as she looked over her shoulder to him, tears trickling down her face.

"Death…" Dracula voiced teasingly, shifting in his seat whilst idly motioning to the remaining hostages flinching on their knees. "If you would be so kind as to escort these two lovely ladies to their new quarters, some privacy would be appreciated while I, converse with this one."

The reaper nodded with understanding to his master's command, utilizing his weighted weapon to aid with the request. Slicing brusquely through the chilling ambience and tearing a rift through the floor, Death released his grip on the scythe, allowing the spinning staff to leave his grasp and crash to the ground by his feet. With the stationed blade now securing passage to the netherworldly plane, Death coaxed accursed apparitions up through the severed opening, beckoning to their submissive aversion to serve. Smouldering souls of victims passed seeped wildly from the breach; freed spirits of unveiled malevolence swarmed hungrily towards their victims. Translucent hands surged, seizing hold of the two screaming women, feverishly snatching at their long hair and ankles, yanking them forcefully from view. The struggling hostages were soon swallowed within the engulfing darkness, dragged down into distressing despair as twisted shadows overwhelmed their horror-stricken faces. The grim reaper watched with esteem, enjoying their tormented shrieks, guiding his minion's back into the conjured abyss. The portal began to close, and Death turned to Dracula, granting his master a respectful bow as his discharged scythe faithfully returned to his outstretched hand.

"And the child?" Shaft enquired with interest, giving Maria another vigorous shake before dropping her spitefully down from above. She fell hard, landing with a thud; choking as she thrashed about feebly on her stomach.

"Y-you're-gunna-regret…that!" Maria wheezed, gasping as she reached for her throat, surprised that her hands were no longer tied.

"I care not. Leave us now." Dracula stated sternly, uninterested with anything other than the Belmont's fiancée, turning his attention back to her. Her unforeseen courage and appealing appearance had evoked curiosity within him, causing his lips to curl as she turned her face from his gaze.

"Be brave Maria!" She called out, watching helplessly as Maria was again caught by the menacing Priest, securing the wriggling teen under his arm as she kicked and screamed in objection.

"I'll come back for you, Annette. I promise!" Maria yelled, her voice echoing down the lengthy corridor as the door firmly swung close behind them, leaving Annette alone with the perverse suggestions formulating within the mind of the calculating Count.


End file.
